


years of solitude

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the dragon of the distorted world ponders about.





	years of solitude

**Author's Note:**

> just started playing Pokemon Platinum (emulator)!!!  
> barely got into the middle of the story so some stuff might not be accurate. like how the distortion world even works.

in the distortion world, gravity takes very little part in keeping the walkable areas straight and to the ground. sometimes your patience wears thin when attempting to find your way back, due to the wayward viewpoints that would be impossible to follow on earth without tumbling over to the possibly bottomless pit of darkness. a seemingly ruthless dragon levitates through this place, in solitude. though the lost humans report seeing him from time to time, he doesn’t see them. turning away, he just does whatever he chooses to do in his origin forme.

many legendaries despise his intimidating look, that it made even yveltal, the wyvern coated in scarlet and eigengrau feathers, look like a saint. arceus was like his counterpart, and yet as contrasting as he was to the devilish basilisk, he was good to him, as grand and polite like the angels above.

seldom he visited the skies to come in contact with the clouds above. he was bewildered for a moment the second he'd seen it. why was it so bright, and why was he going there? he  _knew_ he would never belong. once, he'd left arceus to weep in his dimension, ironically, and it sent the god to its train of thought. it's confusing, indeed, how the thought to be totally ruthless giratina would do such an emotional thing.

his only friends were bits and pieces of skeletons he'd picked up during his passing through the region of sinnoh. he pretended, when nobody of any species was looking, that they could talk. there was arceus, however, that had came to fix him.

arceus was originally thought to have no mercy, like giratina himself. though, this thought was abandoned, ever since the appearance of giratina. he was...  _forgiving,_ the dragon could tell. because giratina was supposed to be a demonic being with a purpose to be cruel, because he was always so lonely, arceus just came up to him and treated him with respect. it wasn't supposed to be like that. no, no, not at  _all._

the dragon stood silent in the distortion world, where discord ran in the area, wondering about arceus and his mercy.


End file.
